Mesmerized
by Moyashi Core
Summary: Oz finds himself mesmerized by Gil.   Somewhat AU-ish OzxGil


Mesmerized

_Ok. I know I should write the lemon part for my other Pandora Hearts fic, but I just can't concentrate on it. Argh! Well, this time it is Vivaldi's doing. Inspiring me to write that little one. You know his 'Four Seasons'? They are just awesome So here I go: Mesmerized._

Disclaimer: Pandora Hearts and all its characters are properties of Jun Mochizuki. If they were not Oz and Gil would be together they way they're supposed to be :3

Rating: T

Summary: Oz finds himself mesmerized by the simplest of things Gil does. | Somewhat AU OzxGil

Enjoy~

I watched. Completely mesmerized by this sight.

Gil was in front of me, decorating the birthday cake for Ada he made for her all night long. And as he placed the small roses of marzipan on the cake, concentrating to place them perfectly with a distance of one centimeter, I felt myself becoming more and more jealous but mesmerized all the same.

His cute face determined to not make any mistakes, for he had put all of his heart in just that one cake, his tongue sticking out every so often and his eyebrows knitting together, had me completely out and fantasizing. God, he was just too cute. And still I was jealous. I loved my sister, I really did, but I hated the fact that Gil was making probably the best cake the world had ever seen for her and not for _me_, his Master! But I couldn't complain. When I turned 16, my cute servant gave me a handkerchief showing my initials and roses stitched on them. And as I asked him where he got that from, he told me blushing that he himself had made it. Since then it, like every other gift from Gil, was my personal treasure. I always carried it with me as my lucky charm. Because Gil's hands had crafted it with love (at least I convinced myself that he had done it with love) and I loved Gil.

Well, now he was finished with the roses and began to draw their stems with frosting. By now the cake had already looked heavenly, but now it looked like it wanted to give a little glimpse of paradise. Gil smiled when he was finished with the stems, but now he turned around and searched for something else. And I could only wonder what it was. He turned around again now with small leaves in different shades of green in his hands. Made from marzipan, too. He began to attach the leaves to the roses and the stems and I was about to explode from jealousy.

Why was Ada that lucky to get a cake that _perfect_ from my sweet Gil? Why wasn't it me? Well, every year I would get a cake from Gil, too, but they weren't that perfect. Ok, they were, but somehow the fact that it was for Ada made that cake look all the more perfect and I wanted it for myself.

"Uhm... Young Master? Would you be so kind and hand me the boy to your left?"

Gil's voice was so quiet I almost didn't hear him, but I did and it made my heart flutter. Oh, my dearest Gilbert, do you know what this voice can do to me? Do you? I think not, but I didn't voice my thoughts and silently handed him the box. Then he pulled out a small card, edible, too, I suppose, and placed it in the middle of the cake. Then he sighed satisfied and smiled proudly.

"Well what do you think, Young Master?"

"It matches you, Gil," I said, without thinking first. Not to embarrass myself further, I left him without any other word, blushing madly. _Why__do__I__always__have__to__say__those__stupid__things?_

On Ada's birthday party, she was on the verge of tears, when Gil presented her his gift. And oh-so-sweetly he said: "I don't know if it looks as good as I wanted it to, but I tried my best and hope it is to your liking." He blushed, when Ada hugged him and said something about it being heavenly. I don't know what her words exactly were but my mind kept saying: "Rip her off Gil, carry him into your bedchambers and while doing so crush that freakin' cake!" I felt horrible for thinking that way but I couldn't help it. I was jealous and raging inside.

Another day, one of the days I remember most clearly, Gil was simply folding my clothes and smiling to himself. But again, I found myself mesmerized. Even though it wasn't something extraordinary Gil was doing, I still liked watching him. I loved to watch his fingers clearing out every crease in my clothing and stroking over the fabric lovingly (and again, I was only convincing myself that it was love in those touches).

"Young Master? I think you should wear those more often," he said, turning around to me and holding up a dark green draft. "It brings out your eyes."

"You think so?" I asked, happy that he paid so much attention to my appearance.

"W-well... I... Uh... never mind!"

His blush was back again, which made my heart race rapidly.

"I want to know, Gil."

"I-I like... How... How you look in those...," he whispered embarrassed. Oh how I loved those moments when he would admit that he liked me somewhat.

"Then I'll wear those more often, Gil," I purred and hugged him for a short period of time, before leaving him again. If I had stayed any longer this would have turned out badly.

Rain. I didn't dislike rain, but it hindered me to take a stroll through out the gardens. What I loved about it was that little Gil and I could spend some time together in my rooms, with the fire burning and gently warming the room. But this time I couldn't find Gil, waiting for me with a cup of tea ready and his charming smile.

So I seated myself in my favorite armchair and waited for him.

Moments passed and when I started to become worried over him, Gil came into my room, soaking and looking frightened.

"I'm so sorry, Young Master! I know I'm late but I..."

He didn't finish his sentence and he didn't have to. I could see the scratches on his arms. He was in the gardens and had a little 'meeting' with Dinah or any other cat. Poor, little Gilbert.

But after examining the scratches something else caught my sight and I, again, found myself mesmerized. Mesmerized by the way his shirt clung to his lithe body, making his hard nipples stand out all the more. I could see every curve of his pale body, not only his chest but also his legs, everything on Gil's body and even more, if he had only turned around as I had wished so badly that time. But he didn't instead he asked: "Are you mad at me?" The whine in his voice made me jump up and walk toward him.

"Not at all, Gil. But we should get you out of these wet clothes before you'll catch a cold."

Gil catching a could wasn't one of my worries. Every time Gil gets sick I insist on being the one to nurse him back to health and I enjoy it every time.

My only worry was that anyone else could see _my_ Gil that way and it made me jealous again.

On the way to Gil's chambers the most brilliant idea I ever had suddenly struck me and I grinned like a mad man (at least that's what I think I did) and pulled Gil to his room. After picking up some clothes, I pulled him out and fast made my way to the Master's, _my_, bathroom. Although he was asking what I did and then started complaining he couldn't take a bath in the Master's bathroom, I ignored him. I had a plan I wouldn't be satisfied until I got what I wanted!

I stripped Gil from his clothing and just as I expected he struggled and pleaded me to stop but I, the good and generous Master I am, told him that it was all 'for his sake and well-being'. Of course he blushed and went quiet just as I had expected and I smiled to myself. Oh what a genius I am.

The hot water making not only Gil's cheeks blush but some portions of his body, too, wasn't helping quench my desires, but that was what I wanted. Gil in my bathtub, blushing and sighing deliciously as the hot water warmed him up. I picked up a wash-cloth and washed his back, his chest, his legs and arms and then, when I was about to wash one of his best parts, he struggled a lot more than he had done when I was washing his other parts.

"P-Please... Young Master, don't touch me there...," he pleaded and it made me a lot harder than I already was. Gods, Gil do you know how much I love that voice of yours?

"Why not, Gil? And what did I order you to tell me?"

"It's inappropriate, Youn – O-oz."

"Let me tell you something, Gilbert," I whispered in his ear, making him blush even deeper if that was possible.

As my hand finally came to rest on his butt (Oh yes, finally on his sweet, little bottom!) I slowly licked the rim of his ear. He panted and was about to say something – probably another complaint or protest – but I stopped him and whispered:

"I wanted you for so long –, " just to emphasize my words I squeezed a little and he moaned, Gods, he made me shiver with that – "and I just can't hold back anymore. Whether you want this or not doesn't matter to me now, Gil. I love you and I want you."

Yes, at that point it didn't matter to me anymore if this mesmerizing creature wanted me or not, I wanted to show him my love and my desire for his body.

I squeezed again and watched his face as he closed his eyes and let out a small moan again. But when he opened his eyes, those perfectly formed golden orbs, he had an expression of pure adoration and love (and by now I knew that it was love he felt for me!).

"D-do you... really?"

His voice was filled with fear, doubt and a little tinge of hope.

"Yes, I do."

Mesmerized, hypnotized, drawn in, caught, trapped...

That's what I feel when watching Gilbert's face in pleasure. Sweet agony it is what I undergo, when he moans my name in ecstasy and desperately clings to my body, tearing my back with his fingernails but never hurting me because it only heightens the pleasure I experience. Kissing those soft lips, his cheeks, every part of his body leaves me breathless. So I whisper:

"You, my sweet Gil, are completely mesmerizing."

_Oh my God_

_I'm done and it was fun again. I think I've found my writing spirit again. Maybe I can finally continue writing on my most precious work and the lemon for my other fic, hehe. _

_Hope you enjoyed it and maybe I can have some cookiez ~_

_Ok, so I really wanted to write a collection of fics about Gil and Oz and I have a few ideas in mind, but I also take requests from you, so feel free to P.M. me if you have any wishes~_

_Thanks for reading~_


End file.
